<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide &amp; Seek by Eternal_Miss_Dorough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956251">Hide &amp; Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Miss_Dorough/pseuds/Eternal_Miss_Dorough'>Eternal_Miss_Dorough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Miss_Dorough/pseuds/Eternal_Miss_Dorough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing day at the park with a picnic goes a little... wrong during a game of hide and seek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howie Dorough/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide &amp; Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the deleted scenes from the boys' documentary where they are walking to the park for a relaxing day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful, warm, sunny, lightly breezy day, and the boys and Lisa decided to go to the park for a picnic to relax. Howie was busy in the kitchen packing the food for the picnic into two coolers- one with the food, the other with drinks. He was currently making sandwiches. AJ grabbed the giant picnic blanket from the hall closet and put on his sunglasses, Nick got his camera ready with fresh new film to take photos while they were out, Brian was freshening up, and grabbed his basketball, Kevin was getting dressed and ready to go as he had still been in his pajamas lazing about. Lisa was freshening up herself, put on her sandals and her black sequin mini backpack purse then headed to the kitchen to help Howie with the food. </p><p> </p><p>Kevin was still getting ready when everyone else was ready to go and was waiting on him at the front door. Howie had the two coolers down at his feet instead of keeping them in his hands. Brian was spinning his basketball on his finger, and Nick was making sure his camera was properly ready. Lisa was sitting beside Howie on one of the coolers, playing Candy Crush. Kevin finished getting ready, having put on his socks and sneakers and met everyone by the door. Lisa finished her game right then and put her phone i nthe front pocket of her black sequin mini backpack purse, Howie picked up the coolers- one in each hand, and the six friends headed out.</p><p> </p><p>Nick turned around behind him to Howie, getting his camera ready to take a photo, aiming it at Howie. "Hey Howie! Smile!", Nick said excitedly. "Get out of my face!", Howie replied. "Aww come on Howie! Smile!", Nick said again. "Get out of my face please. I don't want to have to hit you.", Howie laughed. Lisa giggled, holding Howie's arm as she walked with him.</p><p> </p><p>Nick laughed and turned back around to the front and saw Kevin up ahead laeading the group. "Hey i found Kevin!", he chirped. "No, he's too small to be Kevin! Kevin is bigger!", Howie laughed again. Lisa laughed along at the two goofballs.</p><p> </p><p>Brian slowed his pace, and was now walking on the other side of Howie. He pulled his phone out and started recording him a little bit while Howie playfully dodged. Brian put his phone away and ran up ahead, suddenly disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Howie and Lisa walked by a bush, Brian jumped out. "RAAAHH!!", he playfully screamed. "AAAAHHH!!!", Howie jumped out of his skin, screaming. "OH HOLY SHIT!!! BRIAN THOMAS LITTRELL!!!", Lisa jumped out of her skin as well, screaming and tightening her grip on Howie's arm. Brian laughed his butt off at them.</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Y'ALL SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! HAHAHAHAHA!!!", AJ laughed his butt off at them while bringing up the rear of the group. "SHUT UP!!" Howie and Lisa said in unison, annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>Howie checked to make sure he didn't spill the coolers and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't spill them let alone drop them which would have been so much worse. "WOOOO! Thank God!", Howie said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the park, coming from a wooded path, they began to immediately look for a place to set up their picnic, and decided on a spot in the sun, but a few feet away from the trees in case anyone should need or want some shade, and could sit in the shade. </p><p> </p><p>AJ spread out the giant picnic blanket with Kevin's help, while Brian spun his basketball on his finger again, and Nick took a couple of photos. Howie waited patiently for AJ and Kevin to finish with the blanket, then he slipped his shoes off and stepped onto it, placing the coolers on it to keep it from blowing away and sat down. He opened the coolers and pulled out paper plates, passing them around starting with Lisa so everyone can grab one, then he sat out the sandwiches, chips, veggies- carrots, celery, broccoli, cauliflower, cucumbers, cherry tomatoes, and all colors of bell peppers with ranch dressing to dip them in, and some fresh watermelon chunks he had cut up earlier. He also set out the thermoses of homemade lemonade he made as well. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone helped themselves to a little of all of the delicious looking food, enjoying it. "Mmm! This is delicious!", Lisa said happily. The boys agreed. While they ate, Lisa saw a couple of squirrels and grabbed the bag of sunflower seeds from her black sequin mini backpack purse and slipped her sandals back on and walked over as the boys watched her and she knelt down, making the chattering noise squirrels make to attract them over to her and she held out a sunflower seed. One of the squirrels came right to her and took it from her, and ate it sitting in front of her. She smiled happily. </p><p> </p><p>"I do believe we have a Miss Dolittle on our hands.", Brian chuckled while popping a watermelon chunk in his mouth. Lisa giggled, then gave the second squirrel that followed it's friend a sunflower seed as well. "There you go, baby.", she continued smiling and feeding them. "Hungry little guys aren't they?", AJ chuckled. "One of the "little guys" is a female, AJ.", Lisa giggled. "OH! WHOOPS!", AJ laughed. Everyone laughed at his expense. </p><p> </p><p>Lisa laid a handful of sunflower seeds down for the squirrels and came back over to her food, putting the bag of sunflower seeds back into her purse and used some hand sanitizer that was hanging from her purse then continued eating. "You're gonna have show us how you do that with the squirrels, Miss Dolittle!", Brian smiled, and the boys agreed with him, wanting to try feeding them themselves. </p><p> </p><p>After everyone was done eating, Kevin took everyone's paper plates and threw them away in the nearby trash bin while Howie repacked the left overs. Lisa sipped her lemonade while watching Howie, who smiled at her, then crawled over to her when he was done and kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled. "Love you.", Howie softly murmured as he sat beside her, hugging her, still smiling and she hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "Love you too.", she smiled once more. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to break up this little lovefest, but, when are we gonna learn to feed the squirrels?", Kevin asked, chuckling. "Oh, now if you want.", Lisa replied, her cheeks tinted pink from blushing. Howie's cheeks matched hers as he chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just had to tell her I love her.", he loving smiled at Lisa, and she returned a loving smile of her own. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lisa grabbed the bag of sunflower seeds from her purse again, and lead the boys over to where she saw about 5 squirrels and gave each of the boys a seed and she took one herself and made the squirrel chatter sound once again as she knelt down, the boys kneeling with her and she held the seed out by the very bottom end so the squirrels don't bite her. The boys watched, and held their seeds out too the same way, and the squirrels came over, each taking a seed from the boys and Lisa. "Just like that.", Lisa smiled. She then gave each of the boys ahandful each of seeds and let them help her feed their furry friends. When no more seemed to be coming, she told the boys to throw down what's left in their hands onto the ground and other squirrels and even birds will come get them. They did so and went back to the blanket and sipped their lemonade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Miss Dolittle!", Howie grinned, chuckling. "That was amazing, and fun.", he added. "We need to do this more often!", Nick said. "Let's shoot some hoops!", Brian said, grabbing his basketball and spinning it once again on his finger. "I was hoping we could play hide and seek.", Lisa giggled. "It's been a long time since I last played.", added. "That works too! We'll shoot hoops later!", Brian replied. "YES!!! I wanna play too! But I'm not it!", AJ said. "NOT IT!!!", everyone but Nick had called out suddenly, leaving Nick to trail the statement behind them. "AW SHIT!!", Nick groaned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone ran off to hide while Nick counted to twenty. "Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!", Nuck shouted. He started looking in near by places, but didn't find anybody, then started looking on the playground, and all around the park. Kevin was first to be found, crouching in a dumpster that was thankfully empty. "FOUND YOU KEV! HAHA!!", Nick shouted triumphantly. "Should have hid elsewhere.", Kevin sheepishly chuckled, then climbed out of the dumpster with Nick's help. "Now to find, Brian, Howie, Lisa &amp; AJ.....", Nick pondered where they could be, then saw someone move under the playground equipment and he ran over, spotting the culprit as AJ. "FOUND YOU AJ!!", Nick shouted once more, laughing. "DAMMIT!! It was uncomfortable under there!", AJ replied. "And I see you found Kev first.", he chuckled. "Yeah, he found me pretty easy, and you as well. It's gonna be harder to find the other 3... they're small and can fit anywhere!", Kevin replied. "Especially Lisa being the smallest of them!", AJ added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While AJ and Kevin went back to the blanket and sipped their lemonade, Nick continued looking for Brian, Howie and Lisa, wondering where they could be hiding. Nick decided to go and use the bathroom while thinking, going to the mens room and using the urinal, and while there, he turned his head and noticed a pair of familiar legs under the stall. Nick grinned as he finished peeing, then washed his hands, then went over to the stall where he saw the legs and opened the door, finding Howie with Lisa in his lap sitting cross legged. "FOUND YOU BOTH!!! Wait! Lisa why are you in the mens room!?", Nick asked, bewildered. "Not the first time I've been in the mens room.", Lisa replied, giggling. Howie chuckled as he helped her up the stood up, following her out of the stall, and then they followed Nick out of the mens room. </p><p> </p><p>Brian was the only one left, and Nick hadn't realized he should have looked up... a dozen times when he walked by the trees on the other side of the park. He walked by the same trees yet again then stopped. "Dammit Frick! Where the hell are you!?", he said out loud. Brian snickered from up above, but Nick didn't hear it. An acorn fell from the trees, plopping onto Nick's head and bouncing down to the ground. "OW!!", Nick yelped, as a tiny acorn hurt more than you'd think. He rubbed his head as he looked up and he saw Brian- He had shimmied his ass up a tree! "Jeez Brian! Finally found you!", Nick laughed. Brian shimmied his ass down from the tree, jumping the last little bit and landing on his feet like a cat. "I was wondering when the hell you was gonna look up!", Brian laughed as they walked back to the blanket where everyone else was waiting. "Damn monkey!", Nick laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Kevin was it this time and everyone scattered once again to hide as he counted to twenty. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. sisteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, TWENTY! READY OR NOT HERE i COME!", he called and started looking for them. He found Lisa first who was unable to hide in time. "Found you!", Kevin laughed, and she walked with him to find the others. Next was Brian who was caught trying to creep back to the blanket. "DANG IT!!", Brian screamed. Lisa and Kevin laughed. "Now for Howie, AJ and Nick.... ", Kevin said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then, AJ came running from the womens room ,screaming in pain as he was chased out by women, who were still hitting him with their fists and purses. "OW! OW! SHIT! OW OW OW! SHIT!", he cried out. Kevin, Brian and Lisa couldn't help but laugh thier butts off at him. " Really dude? the womens room?", Kevin was still laughing. "I needed to hide quick! Sue me!", AJ defended himself, giving an annoyed glare. The women had finally stopped pursuing him and went on their way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick couldn't help but bust out laughing from his hiding place, having seen AJ being chased and beaten by the women. Kevin, AJ, Brian and Lisa heard his distinct laugh and looked towards where it came from. "The trees over there!", Lisa pointed to the ones they were going to use for shade. "That little!", Brian muttered. Nick realized how loud he just laughed and went wide eyed. "AW SHIT!!", he said to himself in his mind. Kevin and AJ went around both sides of the tree he was behind, cutting off any escape route he could take. "Found you, Nick!", Kevin laughed. "It was AJ's fault for hiding in the womens room! It was so funny!", Nick laughed. "HEY!!!", AJ glared at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They played for a good two hours, and toward the end, they agreed on three more rounds before calling it a day.  On the very last round with Howie being the last one to be it, he was beginning to walk along the bike path- a special sidewalk for it while looking for Nick, only unbeknownst to him, Nick was creeping up behind him until he started to turn around, and a sudden scream from the tall blond made him jump out of his skin. "AAAHHHH!", Howie screamed and fell backwards into some poison ivy, coming into contact with it on his arms, hands, and his lower back as his shirt had got caught and rode up. Lisa heard him scream, and saw him fall, and she came running. "Are you-... OH SHIT!! You landed in poison ivy!", she gasped as he stood up from where he had fallen. "WHAT!?", Howie shouted in shock, turning around and saw the plants. "NIIIICK!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!", Howie angrily yelled, glaring and seething. "DON'T TOUCH ME HOWIE! YOU'LL SPREAD THE POISON IVY!", Nick screamed in fear, backing away rather quickly and several yards away. We need to get you home and in the shower to wash off the oil so you don't spread it to the rest of us... except maybe Nick.", Lisa laughed. "It would serve him right though. ", Howie laughed too as they walked over the blanket where AJ, Brian and Kevin now were. "I'm taking Howie home. Thanks to Nick's dumbass he got poison ivy. I'll be going to the store to pick some things up for him to help him heal faster so if I'm not home when you guys come home, you'll know why and where I am." Lisa explained. "Ah, so that's the bush he fell in!", AJ replied. "Dumb fuck!", he mutterd under his breath about Nick. "Alright then. We'll bring the coolers and blanker in a little bit.", Brian nodded. "Make sure you put your clothes straight in the wash, Howie. The oil on them can transfer to others if you're not careful.", Kevin advised. "Okay, will do!", Howie replied, then Lisa walked him home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon getting inside, Howie immediately and carefully stripped from his clothes and shoes and put them into the washing machine as Lisa opened it up and put the soap in. "I'll be back in a little bit. Get in the shower and relax while I'm gone.", Lisa smiled. "Come back soon?", Howie pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "Aww! Of course, Babe! I won't be long at all. I promise. I'm coming right back after I'm done.", Lisa giggled and smiled. "Okay!", Howie grinned and went and got in the shower, washing away the ivy oil and sweat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the store, LIsa picked up some calamine lotion, a big bag of cotton balls, Benadryl pills, oatmeal bath and oven mitts to keep him scratching himself, and a few ingredients to make something yummy later for Howie. She double checked everything to make sure she didn't forget anything and headed to the checkout lanes, jumping in the shortest line as she needed and wanted to get back to Howie ASAP. Her heart broke when he had pouted earlier before she had left. A sad Howie equals a sad Lisa. Lisa grabbed two bags of sharing size peanut M&amp;M's from the display at the register and added them to her purchases as a special treat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lisa was out the door once she was rung up and had paid the amount due, and went home, having to wait a crosswalk for ten minutes. She got annoyed and cursed out loud, growling even. She hated having to wait at the crosswalk too long. "ABOUT FUCKING TIME!", she yelled in annoyance when it finally said she can cross and continued her way home. Lisa checked the mail as she reached the end of the driveway, then walked inside. She put the bags she had on the kitchen counter and put away the ingredients she had gotten for the speciall yummy thing she'll be making later. She threw the bag they were in, into the trash as too many accumulates too quickly if they are saved. She took the other bag with the items for treating Howie's poison ivy and the peanut m&amp;m's into the living room and sat it down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Howie came walking into the living room having just transfered the clean wash into the dryer, and smiled seeing Lisa home. "Hey! Whatcha got there?", Howie said, trying to peek in gthe bag as he walked over and sat down on the couch. "Oh, the stuff for your poison ivy, and a special treat.", Lisa smiled. She went back to the kitchen and fixed a glass of iced tea for Howie and brought it to him, handing it to him, then she got the Benadryl out and gave him a pill. "Take this. It'll keep the itch away for awhile.", she smiled, leaning over him and kissing him softly. "I love you.", she softly murmured, smiling again. Howie kissed her back. "I love you too, babygirl.", he lovingly smiled back, and quickly took his benadryl pill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brian, Nick, Kevin and AJ came piling in to the house moments later, Brian and Nick each carring a cooler while Kevin carried the picnic blanket and put it in the wash. Brian and Nick put away the left over food in the fridge and emptied the ice out into the sinks and ran hot water from the tap to melt it away. "How are you feeling, D?", AJ asked, concerned. "I'm good! I was a little itchy earlier before getting in the shower, but the heat helped and so did the Benadryl I just took, thanks to Lisa.", he smiled. "Nurse Lisa.", Lisa giggled as she sat beside Howie and laid on his chest. Howie stupidly grinned a cheesey smile, chuckling as if he were the luckiest guy on earth. "Lisa becareful!", AJ screeched suddenly. "It's okay, Bonehead! Chill out! I won't get his poison ivy. I would if he still had it's oil on him as coming into contact with the oil is what makes it spread. Not the rash.", Lisa laughed. Howie snorted and snickered. "I took a shower as soon as we got home, dipshit!", Howie retorted. "Oh duh!", I forgot about the oil thing and washing it off.", AJ sheepishly laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Howie, I'm so sorry about the poison ivy. I didn't know that's what that bush thing was, let alone know it was there. Honest. I never meant for you to fall into it.", Nick sincerely apologized, looking really guilty. "You're lucky I don't kill you, Nicky. Besides, it was just an accident anyway. I'm sorry I got pissed at you for it and yelled at you.", Howie replied, giving a smile. Nick smiled back, feeling better and wished he could do something to make it up to Howie, but he wasn't sure what exactly he could do. He sat on the couch, contemplating on what he could do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't think too hard now, Nicky.", Howie laughed. Nick laughed. "I won't." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the boys and Lisa burst into laughter at Howie's comment at Nick's expense. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, they all lazed around until stomaches started growling. "I think it's dinner time!", Brian said eagerly out of hunger. "What should we have for dinner, y'all suppose?", Kevin asked. "Food!", Lisa laughed. "We know that smartass!", AJ retorted. "Better than being a big dumb blond one!", Lisa retorted back. "HEY!!!", Nick protested. Everyone laughed once more. "You did technically give Howie poison ivy accidentally even if you didn't know it was there.", Kevin chuckled. "Fair enough.", Nick replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Let's just order some pizza! And wings!", Brian suggested. Howie's stomach growled something fierce in response, agreeing to Brian's suggestion and he blushed, sheepishly chuckling. "Yeah... That sounds really good!", Howie replied. "It's on me!", AJ replied as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and used his Papa John's app to order a large cheese pizza, a large The Works pizza, Garlic knots, chocolate chip cookie pizza, and 20oz sodas for each person in their choice of flavor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While waiting for dinner to arrive, Lisa suggested they play Monopoly and Nick went and got the game from the hall closet and with Brian's help, set it all up, with Brian and Howie both being bankers. The metal tokens were laid on the center of the board for everyone to choose one and place them at the Start space, placing the left over two aside. Everyone took turns rolling the dice to see who went first and from there, play goes to the left- clockwise. Nick was the lucky one to go first, but wasn't so lucky when he landed on a Chance space and drew a "Go directly to Jail. Do not pass Go or collect $200" card. "AW WHAT THE HELL!?", Nick exclaimed, pouting as he placed his token in the In Jail space. Everyone snickered and laughed while Nick muttered and cursed under his breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, the Papa John's delivery guy arrived with dinner and AJ paid and tipped him, and brought the food and sodas in. "DINNER!!!", AJ grinned, holding the food and sodas up for all to see, then sat it down on the coffee table and went and got plates and napkins from the kitchen while everyone went ahead and grabbed their sodas. Howie yawned as the Benadryl was starting to kick in, as it's known to put you out on your ass. "Whoa... I'm getting tired.", Howie shook it off so he can stay awake and eat and finish Monopoly as well. AJ handed out the plates and napkins and everyone helped themselves to the food. "OUCH!! Shit that's hot!!", Lisa cried as she tried to get herself a slice of The Works pizza, but burnt her fingers on it instead. "Let me.", Howie smiled and got her the slice of pizza she wanted, a couple buffalo wings and a garlic knot on her plate. "Thank you.", she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome, Howie smiled and sucking and licking the wing sauce off his fingers. Brian went for the bbq wings to go with his cheese pizza, as did Nick. Dinner was thoroughly enjoyed by everyone, taking a break from Monopoly so they didn't stain anything with sauce. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Nick cleaned the dishes and put away the left overs for later, while everyone else washed thier hands, then all returned to Monopoly, having such a blast. Howie of course got Boardwalk and Park Place, putting houses on Park Place, then replacing the houses he put on Boardwalk with a hotel. Before long, Kevin went bankrupt via landing on Park Place. Nick was next having landed on Boardwalk. "DAMN!! That was so good!", Kevin laughed. "AWW FUCK!!", Nick scowled as he handed Howie all of his money and properties and his Get out of Jail Free card. Lisa was the third to go bankrupt, but not to Howie. She went bankrupt to AJ having to pay the rent on New York Place that he had four houses on and was going to upgrade to a hotel in just a bit. "You barely avoided that being a hotel payment!", AJ laughed as he proceeded to take Lisa's properties, money and Get out of Jail Free card, then replace his four houses with a hotel. "I'll get him for ya, babe!", Howie said with a glare at AJ who sheepishly chuckled. "I'm in deep shit, I know." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Howie finally won the game, he was barely able to stay awake any longer and had succumbed to the Benadryl while waiting to put his wad of cash back in the bank as everyone else was passing theirs over, and passing the tokens etc to put away. Lisa looked over at Howie and smiled. "Aww! He was sleepy!", she giggled and kissed his cheek. Brian went and put the game back in the hall closet and brought the extra blanket back with him and unfolded it, laying it over Howie. "Sweet dreams, D.", he softly smiled. Lisa went and took a bath while the boys relaxed. When she finished up, dried off and put her pajamas on, she came and got under the blanket with Howie and laid on his chest, relaxing, and in his sleep, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She wrapped an arm around his torso and smiled back even though he couldn't see it. The rest of the boys took turns taking a shower, then retired to bed for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Howie woke up extremely itchy, scratching his arms, hands and lower back to near death, waking Lisa. He whimpered from the itching he could not get relief from. "ITCHYYYYY!!!!!!", Howie cried. "Aww! It's okay! Here!", Lisa said, grabbing the calamine lotion and bag of cotton balls from the shopping bag under the coffee table. "Take your shirt off, Sweetie.", she whispered as to not wake the other guys up. Howie quickly tore his shirt off while Lisa shook up the calamine lotion, the popped the top open and put some on a cotton ball and started gently rubbing it on Howie's lower back which was covered in a rash. "No wonder you're so itchy! I forgot the rash can be different levels of severity. Yours is moderate bordering on severe... that oil really got you!", she gasped. "It's really bad?", Howie asked, worried. "Yeah. You're lucky it's not any worse than it is. ", Lisa replied, leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "But don't worry, my love. Nurse Lisa will take good care of you.", she murmured in his ear, then kissed him on the cheek once again. She used three more cotton balls to apply the calamine lotion on his lower back, then had him turn around so she could get his arms and hands next. The rash there wasn't as bad, but it was still just as damn itchy! Lisa was just as gentle and careful as she rubbed the calamine lotion on his arms and hands, holding each of his hands as she doctored them one at a time, kissing the palms when she finished each one and smiled. Lisa put the calamine lotion and cotton balls away, then got the non-drowsy Benadryl pills out and gave him one, going and getting a glass of water for him and bringing it to him and he quickly took the pill. She then got the oven mitts she bought and took off the tags, and put them on Howie's hands to keep him from scratching. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lisa took Howie into her arms and laid on the couch, laying his head on her chest and held him, stroking his upper back in soothing circles. "Mmmmmm......", Howie moaned, then looked up at her, resting his chin on her chest, smiling. "Thank you.", he grinned cheesily, yet cutely. "You're so welcome.... God you're so damn cute!", Lisa felt her heart pound against her chest as she melted into goo as him being so adorable, and smiled. She caressed his cheek softly, then leaned her head towards him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Howie was so relaxed already that he forgot about his poison ivy rash in the moment as he enjoyed the closeness and massaging Lisa was giving via the soothing circles on his upper back, and also shoulders and neck now, and after smiling sweetly and lovingly at her, he laid back down on her chest, happy and content as she returned the smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick had seen all that and couldn't help the smile on his face as he slipped into the kitchen for breakfast. He made oatmeal with strawberries and bananas and coffee in the coffee maker for everyone, well except Lisa. She hates coffee.  For her, Nick made a glass of chocolate milk and brought her and Howie thier breakfast. "It's the least I can do after I went and caused Howie to get poison ivy.", Nick smiled softly as he set the two bowls down. Lisa and Howie looked up. "Oh, thank you!", Lisa smiled. "But we're too comfy to move right now.", Howie chuckled and smirked, not moving an inch. "Yeah, he'a right.", Lisa giggled and gave Howie a loving squeeze. Nick chuckled. "It's way hot anyway so relax until it's cool enough, but still warm to eat.", Nick smiled then went to the kitchen and brought their drinks, placing them on the coffee table with their bowls of oatmeal and fruit. "And, Coffee for Mr. Ivy, and Chocolate milk for the little nurse.", Nick softly laughed. "Shut up!", Howie laughed. "Thank you Nicky.", Lisa smiled, then placed another kiss on Howie's forehead, to the side of it as he had lifted his head to look at Nick. He turned and looked at Lisa, smiling and he leaned up and kissed her, and she kissed him back, her hand in his hair as her nails softly ran along his scalp before cupping his head, and her other hand was still around his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick took that as his cue to take his leave andd he went back to the kitchen making up another bowl of oatmeal and fruit. Brian and AJ walked into the kitchen from waking to the smell of coffee brewing. "Morning!", Brian said. "Ditto.", AJ yawned. "Where's the coffee?", AJ asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Nick handed him the bowl of oatmeal and fruit he just ade up, along with a spoon. "It's here in the coffee pot. I'll get you a cup.", Nick smiled and went to work making two cups of coffee, one the way AJ likes his and handed it to him, and the other the way Brian likes his and handed it to him, then made a bowl of oatmeal and fruit fro Brian as well, handing it to him and the two of them went to the living room to eat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Howie and Lisa sat up, giving into their growling stomachs and enjoyed breakfast. "Morning Rok, Bonehead.", Lisa smiled. "Morning!", they said in unison, laughing. Howie waved at them as he had just stuffed his mouth full with oatmeal and a piece of strawberry. "Bit off more than you can chew, D?", Brian and AJ laughed again, while Lisa giggled. "Nah, he's just hungry as always.", she smiled. Howie nodded in agreement, sheepishly chuckling through his mouthful. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kevin finally decided to roll out of bed and went straight for the coffee he smelled brewing like the other two did, and helped himself. Nick gave him a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. "Morning old man!", Nick smirked. "I got your old man right here!", Kevin replied, holding up his fist. Lisa and the boys in the living room heard that and they snickered their butts off, trying not to choke on their food or drinks either one. Nick made himself a bowl of oatmeal and fruit, and made himself a cup of coffee the way he likes it and he and Kevin joined everyone else in the living room, sitting on the floor at the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on at 1pm, Lisa went and drew Howie a nice hot oatmeal bath, putting the special bath mixture into the tub to help soothe his skin more, and while waiting for the tub to fill, she crept up to the loft that Nick was using as a bedroom and found his bag of prank stuff under his bed. She pulled it out and opened it, looking through it til she found the bottle of itching powder and she grinned evilly. She grabbed it and went over to his clothes he had set out to change into and opened the bottle and sprinkled the itching powder in them, including the underwear. She closed the bottle and put it back into the prank bag and closed the it up, shoving it back under the bed, then she went back to the bathroom and checked the water level. It was nearly halfway so she let it continue to fill up while she went to the master bedroom and picked out an outfit for Howie- something comfortable that won't irritate his skin more than it already is. She chose a back tank top and his pair of gray drawstring shorts, and clean underwear. She took them to the bathroom and set them on the counter, then went and got the calamine lotion and cotton balls to reapply it after his oatmeal bath. Lisa then went and sat beside Howie for a moment, smiling. "There's a nice hot oatmeal bath that's almost ready for you.", she giggled. "You are spoiling me rotten, and I LOVE it!", Howie grinned, chuckling and stood up, as did Lisa and she walked him to the master bathroom, and showed him, seeing it was nearly three quarters full, having filled faster than she thought and turned the water off. "Get in.", she smiled, then smacked herself on the forehead, realizing she forgot to grab a towel for him. "I forgot your towel.", she sheepishly laughed. "It's alright. Go and get it for me while I get in.", Howie smiled and proceeded to strip naked. Lisa watched him, enjoying the view of his perfect ass. "Nice ass.", Lisa smirked, playfully spanking it. "EPPA!", Howie replied, winking at her over his shoulder then got in the bath, sitting down and laying back. "Oh this feels so good!", he murmured, eyes closed. Lisa giggled turning into mush as she went to the hall closet outside of the master bedroom and grabbed a towel and a washcloth for Howie and brought it for him, putting the towel on top of his outfit she picked for him, then walked over to the tub, setting the washcloth down and sat on the edge, leaned down and captured his lips within hers, kissing him deeply, passionately, and lovingly. Howie returned it as his eyes popped open for a split second, then smiled into the kiss as his eyes closed again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pulling away for air, they both gasped, smiling. "I love you, Howie Bear...", she trailed off, breathless. "I love you too, Honey Bunny....", Howie replied, trailing off as he was jsut as breathless. "I uh... I put itching powder in Nick's clothes, underwear included, to make him think you gave him poison ivy as revenge.", Lisa whispered, and they both laughed their butts off. "He totally deserves that!", Howie loudly whispered, trying to keep it quiet. Lisa agreed, picking up the washcloth and dipped it in the oatmeal bath, then started to rub it over Howie's shoulders and neck. He sat up so she could reach better and also rubbed it across his chest as they smiled at one another. She took his right hand and dipped the washcloth back in the bath and then rubbed it over his arms, making sure to get where the rash is, including his hand, taking a moment to admire his toned arms, equally as toned as the rest of him. as she did the other arm and hand as well. Howie then rose to his knees and continued to let her bathe him, now washing his tummy and back, especially his lower back, noticing the rash there was already starting to look better, turning so his back was to her so she could get it really good, and she moved down to his ass, dipping the washcloth in the bath once more, and went over his ass a second time, rubbing the cheeks in a circular motion then he sat back down and she moved down his legs to his feet and back up to his thighs. Rinsing the washcloth a final time, she sat back in the same spot she started in, and washed his face, being careful not to get the oatmeal bath in his eyes, which he had closed, and he smiled. Lisa finished up and she smiled back as he opened his eyes. "That felt so damn good! Oh my God!", Howie breathed and felt so relaxed, he could fall asleep right then and there, but it was not recommended. "Thank you so much, Sweetheart.", he added. "Of course. anytime.", Lisa smiled with a giggle. He had sat and soaked for an hour while holding Lisa's hands in his. When Howie felt the water become luke warm, he reached down in the tub and pulled the drain plug. "All done.", he smiled, standing with Lisa and she grabbed his towel for him, handing it to him and he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his hips, then Lisa reapplied the calamine lotion, pressing a kiss to each of his shoulders which were soft as velvet, as was the rest of his skin. Howie closed his eyes, relaxing in the moment. She used her hand this time instead of the cotton balls, so more of it gets onto his skin rather than getting absorbed by the cotton. Her touch felt amazing to him and he let out a content sigh. Coming around in front of him, she did the same on his arms and hands, smiling up at him, then leaning up and kissing him again. Howie smiled and returned the kiss. As they pulled away, Lisa finished rubbing the calamine lotion on him, and washed her hands while he got dressed in his black tank top and gray drawstring shorts with clean underwear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in the living room, Lisa helped Howie put his oven mitts back on that he took off and left on the couch when he went for his bath. They sat down and cuddled, watching Nickelodeon while Brian brought them some ice water to drink. Nick had went and finally changed his clothes, and within five minutes, he was itching like something fierce, rubbing his back up and down on the edge of the kitchen wall, while scratching all over, especially his groin. "FUUUUCK WHY AM I SO ITCHY!?!?", Nick whined. "Maybe you got my poison ivy. Serves you right!", Howie laughed, as did Lisa. "WHAT!?!?!", Nick shrieked then hurried to the bathroom and jumped in the shower while everyone laughed thier asses off. "Just itching powder.", Lisa laughed. Brian, AJ and Kevin laughed more. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick came back fresh and clean and put his dirty clothes in the wash, carefully handling them and washed his hands. "How the hell did I get the poison ivy!? You never touched me!", Nick pointed out. "You know, he is stealth after all. Think about that.", Lisa smirked and laughed. "AWW!! DAMMIT HOWIE!!!", Nick swore at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As dinner time rolled around, Lisa went in the kitchen and got out the ingredients she bought yesterday and made a chili casserole, or as she and her Dad call it, sloppy tacos. She layered fritoes, chili, tomatoes, onions, and cheese in that order in a large casserole dish until the last layer on top was cheese, and put it in the oven at 375 degrees for 45 minutes. While waiting, she cuddled with Howie again and relaxed with him, as he was laying on her chest again, very happy despite having poison ivy. "How did I get so lucky to have the best nurse take care of me?", Howie asked, then raised his head so his chin was resting on her chest and smiled. Lisa blushed bright red. "How did I get so lucky to have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world?", she countered. Howie could only chuckle and blush just as red as she was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's that smell?", Nick asked, catching a whiff of the sloppy tacos. The rest of the boys did too. "That smells like heaven!", Howie nearly drooled. "It's a chili casserole, or as my Dad and I call it- sloppy tacos.", she giggled. "You layer fritoes, chili, tomatoes, onions and cheese in that order until the top layer is cheese, then bake in a 375 degree oven for 45 minutes, take it out and let sit for ten minutes before eating.", Lisa explained with a smile. Howie's stomach growled ferociously at that. "HOLY SHIT! Damn D!", AJ exclaimed. "Hey he did miss lunch earlier cause he was too busy in the bath.", Kevin chuckled. "I think Howie has a monster inside of him... not a stomach!", Brian joked, making everyone laugh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the 45 minutes were up, via a timer she had set, Kevin went and got the sloppy tacos out of the oven and se the timer for ten more minutes so it cools down a bit and the flavors combine more, as Lisa was still stuck under Howie, but she would never ever complain. She loved being with Howie as for her, being in his arms and/or having him in her arms was the happiest place on earth. There was no place like him. She was still rubbing small circles on his upper back and shoulders and neck like she had earlier that morning. But, Howie sat up when he got a big whiff of the sloppy tacos. "Sorry... I promise we can cuddle again after dinner.", he sheepishly smiled and chuckled. Lisa nodded. "Okay.", she replied, kissing his cheek and interlaced their fingers together for the ten minutes, then when the timer went off, Lisa went and ade up bowls of the tacos and served Howie first, then the rest of the guys and last but not least herself and everyone enjoyed it. For dessert, Lisa shared the peanut M&amp;M's with Howie, feeding them to each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Howie and Lisa woke up cuddling, him on her chest once again, loving the sound of her heartbeat in his ear, and the feel of her arms around him. Sleepy moans escaped them both as they lovingly squeezed each other  and she pressed a kiss to his head and smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick woke up and noticed he wasn't itchy, not since his shower yesterday, which was odd. He got out of bed and went in the bathroom, looking at himself and saw no rashes on himself. How weird! If Howie woke up the next day covered in a rash, why didn't he since he gave him the poison ivy? He padded out to the living room where Howie and Lisa were sitting up, still cuddling, with her in his arms this time as she relaxed against his chest. "Hey uh... Howie? You said you gave me poison ivy yesterday as revenge, but, I'm not itchy, and I'm not covered in a rash like you are.", Nick said, lifting his shirt and dropping his pants, showing Howie and Lisa both he is rash-free. " Oh! oops! Did I say Howie gave you poison ivy? My bad! I meant I put itching powder in your clothes yesterday!", Lisa and Howie burst out laughing at the bewildered look on Nick's face. "ITCHING POWDER!? Well... I guess I deserved that.", he sheepishly chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>